


Strangers Entered the Land

by iceshade



Series: Space Chanukah [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Humor, Space Jews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna land on a rebel starship in the 37th century, and, of course, there are complications. Also, Mel Brooks' dream of ~JEWS IN SPACE~ is realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Entered the Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



> Set some time during series 4, between ‘Planet of the Ood’ and the Library episodes. All of my knowledge of spaceships/starships comes from reading Star Trek fanfiction, and I apologize in advance if I was unable to stick to one spelling of "Chanukah" within.

**Part 1 – Strangers entered the land**

            “We’re on a spaceship?”

            “Yeah.”

            “We’re on a. Space. Ship.”

            “Yeah.”

            “A real live spaceship!?”

            “Donna, the Tardis is a spaceship too, you know? And technically this ship’s not alive, whereas the Tardis—”

            “Yeah, but the Tardis doesn’t _look_ like a spaceship. Now this, _this_ is a _spaceship_.”

            “And it’s not empty.”

            Donna and the Doctor turned around at the unfamiliar voice to see a group of strangely dressed men and women with guns pointed at them.

            “Now… what are you two doing on my ship, and how did you get here?” The man leading the group asked.

~*~*~*~*~

            “So—” one of the female engineers began, sliding into a seat next to the Doctor, “you’re a doctor, huh?”

            “Yup,” the Doctor said, focusing more attention on his food than the conversation, “well, sort-of. I’m _The_  Doctor, actually. You know, this is really good.”

            “ _Really?_ ” she murmured, her voice dropping an octave as she leaned even closer to him, “my name’s Yael.”

            “Nice to meet you Yael; can I have some more?”

            Donna watched the proceedings in front of her with interest, as the Doctor was completely oblivious to being hit on. One of the other women, hearing the Doctor ask for more food, proceeded to pile it on his plate while telling him to “eat, _eat_.” And that he needed some more meat on his bones anyway.

            As soon as they had reassured the crew that they weren’t enemies, and they had all heard Donna’s stomach rumble at the sweet smells that floated through the ship, the crew ushered them into the mess hall and began feeding them. One of the crewmembers insisted that dialectic should not be held on an empty stomach, all while praising the ship’s cooks.

            It was hard not to openly laugh at the Doctor. She wondered how long it had been since he’d had someone mother him. On the other hand, the leader of these people—a man who’d introduced himself as Matthias—was leaning against one of the walls behind the Doctor and scrutinizing him as he ate.

            When at last the Doctor was done eating, Matthias strode forward into the Doctor’s line of sight, his arms crossed.

            “So if you’re not saboteurs sent by the High Commander or runaways, then who are you?” he demanded.

            The Doctor’s eyes widened; “Wait, _The High Commander_? As in, High Commander Paniapetos? What year is this?” 

            “3618,” Matthias answered, holding a hand out to forestall action from those of his people that had drawn weapons at the mention of the High Commander’s name. “You are travelers from clearly a far-off land, are there other rulers who go by the title High Commander where you are from?”

            “No, no, we just tend to lose track of time on my ship; happens all the time to us,” the Doctor said with a wave of his hand, “I assume this is a rebel ship, then?”

            Donna groaned and buried her face in her hands. Did the Doctor have no sense of tact? But, to her surprise, Matthias smiled grimly.

            “Careful there, Doctor, I can still have you and you companion locked away if I think it necessary. These are dangerous times.”

            In the middle of Matthias’ sentence, a younger girl rushed into the room. She waited until Matthias was silent before urgently jabbering about unexpected complications and fuel shortages and how Matthias was needed on the bridge as soon as possible.

            “I apologize for my daughter, Judith’s, interruption, Doctor, but I am needed elsewhere,” he nodded to one of the older women standing to the side, “I leave you in Chana’s capable hands for now…”

            “Well isn’t that wizard!” the Doctor burst out, pointing at the two men who had made to leave, “rebels Matthias and Judith; you-you’re Space Jews!”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted the first posting of this, so if there's any wonky formatting or glaring errors here, please let me know.


End file.
